In Paradisum
by jodm
Summary: The last good-bye is always the hardest. A Memorial Day tribute to our fallen heroes.


_Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**IN PARADISUM**

* * *

The four men walked solemnly and sadly behind the horse-drawn caisson bearing the simple wooden coffin, stopping only as the vehicle halted at the gravesite and the honor guard lifted the flag-draped casket and positioned it over the open grave. _Just a plain pine box, like the ones we used during the war, their friend and former CO had said shortly before his passing. Just a plain pine box._

Carter was grateful for the rain. The drops settled on his face, hiding the tears that joined them. He risked a glance at his companions, companions in arms and life-long friends. His tears flowed unashamedly as the men listened to the words of the graveside service, the last in a litany of funeral liturgies: "May the choirs of angels come to meet you. May they lead you into paradise and present you to the Lord . . . _In Paradisum_." _I miss you, Colonel. The last good-bye always comes too soon. _

The former demolitions expert wiped his eyes. He was lost in memories of another time, another place, of a small group of men who undertook the most dangerous assignments, of the officer who led them, whose courage gave them courage, whose inspired and sometimes almost crazy plans enabled them to complete seemingly impossible tasks. He fingered a St. Michael's medal hanging on a chain around his neck. _Patron saint of soldiers, the Colonel had said._ Hogan's mother had given him that medal before he went to England. Hogan had given it to him before his first mission. He'd return it to Hogan's beloved Tiger and children, knowing it would be one of those small things that would give them comfort in coming days.

_In Paradisum. Into Paradise._ LeBeau remembered the Latin words of the old prayer. He'd heard them often enough as an altar boy, serving funeral Masses in the parish church he'd attended with his parents and family. _L'Eglise de Notre Dame des Champs. Our Lady of the Fields, on one of the busiest streets in Montparnasse. _ He remembered being impressed as a small boy by the marble plaques on the church wall: names of the honored dead who gave their lives in the service of _La Belle France _during the War to End All Wars. He recalled happier times as well. Hogan and Tiger had been married in that church. He'd given their wedding dinner. He smiled slightly as he thought of a nervous Kinch serving as Best Man, of Newkirk giving the bride away, of Carter, a delighted grin on his face as he whispered "About time!" at the "I do's." Funny how happy and sad memories blended together at times like this.

_In Paradisum. Into Paradise._ He'd heard those solemn and hope-filled words at his parents' funerals, too. The thought settled in his mind as he fingered the old rosary in his pocket, the one he'd carried since his First Communion. He'd pray it for Hogan and his family tonight.

Newkirk wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at Tiger – Marie Louise Hogan – and the three young adults she and the Colonel had mothered and fathered. One still in college; two in uniform: Air Force blue and Navy dress whites. The Colonel –_General Hogan—_would be proud. No: the Colonel, always the Colonel to him and his companions, _was_ proud. Newkirk was certain of that.

The simple service completed, the triple volley salute rang out over the sacred ground. The flag that had draped Hogan's casket, now carefully folded by the honor guard, was presented to Tiger "in gratitude for his service to his country." The final tribute: the solemn notes of _Taps _sounding over the casket. A life proudly commemorated. An example to be proudly followed.

Tears trickled down Kinch's cheeks as the words of one of the readings from the morning's funeral Mass echoed in his mind: _I have competed well; I have finished the race; I have kept the faith. From now on a glorious crown awaits me, which the Lord, the just judge, will award to me on that day and not only to me, but to all who have longed for his appearance.  
_

A fitting tribute for a fallen hero, the bravest man he'd ever known and the most steadfast friend. Rest in Peace. _In Paradisum._

_o-o-o-o-o_

In memory of all our fallen heroes.

Until we meet again

_In Paradisum._


End file.
